Silver Shamrock Androids
The 'Silver Shamrock Androids '''were the unnamed henchmen of Conal Cochran and supporting antagonists in ''Halloween III: Season of the Witch. Overview On October 23 1982, at Northern California, both Silver Shamrock Androids chases after a shop owner Harry Grimbridge, however Harry killed one by by pushing a car on top of him, crushing him, and another one stalks him to the hospital'' where he murdered him via gouging his eyes out and crushing his skull then poured himself with gasoline inside a car, lit it, exploding the car and killing him. On October 29, another pair stalked a hobo, Starker at home and one (played by Dick Warlock who also played Michael Myers in ''Halloween II) rips him his head off for insulting Cochran. Later, they chases after Dr. Daniel Challis and kidnapped Harry's daughter, Ellie. Challis fights against the hobo's murderer, punches him in the stomach and rips his innards out, killing him. However he was captured by Cochran another pair of his henchmen. The next day, on Halloween, Cochran and the androids starts producing the Halloween masks and commercial by testing on the Kupfer family. This results Buddy Kupfer Jr. to gets his head blasted by a badge behind the pumpkin mask and spawned snakes and bugs whom Buddy Kupfer gets bitten by a rattlesnake while his wife, Betty faints. When Challis freed himself and the henchmen searches for him, Challis, sneaking along with Ellie, turns on the Silver Shamrock commericial and drops badges that blasts all of the androids. This caused the stonehenge to disintegrate Cochran and explode the factory. Later, Ellie subdue Challis in a car in which it was caused to crash, causing Ellie arm to tore off in which it reveals that she was replaced by Cochran as one of the androids . Challis decapitate an android with a tire iron, however the headless robot is still on shortly before being deactivated upon trying to attack Challis, her severed arm struggled Challis, only to be overpowered and thrown by him. Description Abilities The Silver Shamrock Androids, all just like Michael Myers (whose role has been replaced by them during his absence of this film), have great strenght and somewhat immortality. They are also shown to be able to drive cars. Appearence The Silver Shamrock Androids wears suits and some of them wears black gloves. From the others, they wears scientists' coats. Personality The Silver Shamrock Androids are silent killers with single-minded desire to seek out and destroy those who endangered Silver Shamrock in some way or other. Trivia The moment where Challis beheads Ellie Grimbridge's android is similar to this where Parker beheads another android, Ash in Alien. Silver Shamrock Androids are similar to Roscoe Bigger from Big Bully: -Both androids and Ross chases after the protagonists at the opening -Both Ross and one of the androids stalked to commit crimes. Category:Mature Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Stalkers Category:Assassins Category:Mute Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genderless Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Successful Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil